The present invention relates generally to telecommunications connectors and to methods for assembling telecommunications connectors.
Modular connectors such as modular plugs and modular jacks are commonly used in the telecommunications industry. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary modular connector 20 (e.g., an RJ45 connector). The connector 20 includes eight spring contacts numbered from one to eight. The eight contacts form four separate circuits or pairs for conveying twisted pair (e.g., tip and ring) signals. FIG. 1 shows a conventional pairing configuration in which springs 4 and 5 form a first circuit, springs 3 and 6 form a second circuit, springs 1 and 2 form a third circuit, and springs 7 and 8 form a fourth circuit.
Crosstalk can be a significant source of interference in telecommunications systems. Crosstalk is typically caused by the unintentional transfer of energy from one signal pair to another. Commonly, the transfer of energy is caused by inductive or capacitive coupling between the conductors of different circuits. Crosstalk is particularly problematic in modular connectors because of the close spacing of the contact springs. The most severe crosstalk frequently occurs between the two inside circuits of a modular connector (i.e., the circuits formed by contact springs 4, 5 and 3, 6).
To reduce crosstalk, a variety of different spring configurations have been developed. Often, the spring shapes are quite complicated and the springs can be difficult to assemble and maintain in the desired orientations suitable for reducing crosstalk. What is needed is an improved method for assembling contact springs in a telecommunications connector.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an electrical connector including a spring mounting body having a clip receiving structure. A plurality of contact springs are mounted on the spring mounting body. A clip is inserted within the clip receiving structure to stabilize the contact springs. Portions of the contact springs are captured between the clip and the spring mounting body.
A method for mounting telecommunication connector springs including providing a dielectric spring mounting body, and positioning a plurality of contact springs at desired locations on the spring mounting body. The method also includes stabilizing the contact springs by capturing portions of the contact springs between the spring mounting body and a dielectric clip. The method further includes connecting the clip to the spring mounting body with the captured portions of the contact springs remaining captured after the clip has been connected to the spring mounting body.